Truly Knowing
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Hinata as always felt different compared to the people she grew up with and they treated her as She wanted to know why but the next day, she discovered she had finally been abandoned by the only people who had accepted.
1. Prologue

**Truly Knowing**

**Prologue**

She waved back at her fiancé and her father with a sad smile. She watched her fiancé blow a kiss her way and she caught his kiss with a small delighted smile. The black carriage slowly exited the large palace gates and the large metal gates closed.

She glanced at the experiments guarding the gates before taking a slow stride back to the palace while examining everything closely with her pale lavender eyes. Her cat tail followed the movements of her hips as she climbed the steps to her private practice room.

Her private practice room was the in the tallest part of the palace and it gave her view over the entire kingdom of Water. This place are crawling with demons, hybrids and experiments which often gave her nightmares which would make her fiancé come running.

Her fiancé is a Poison Demon with shoulder length hair that was grey and dark eyes covered by round glasses. He went by the name of Kabuto Yakushi, he a medic nin and a scientist. She knew that he was only acting under her father's orders when he made experiments…well, most of them.

Her father is a Snake Demon with dark hair going past his shoulders, snake-like eyes and chalky white skin. Her father was a skilled shinobi when it came to jutsu and what she heard from the servants, an excellent leader. Her father was known as Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin.

She loved them both dearly very much however every time she was with either one of them, her heart felt slightly heavy and every signal day she felt like something was missing. She had once asked her father where her mother was and he didn't respond, his expression only darkened so she didn't bring it up.

Her father taught her how to be a shinobi and her fiancé taught her how to be a medic nin. She all so taught herself things that her father and her fiancé hadn't taught herself. There was the one thing the two refused to answer when they taught her about the human body, demon bodies and hybrid bodies; what the uses for the ovary are?

She loved them dearly but she wanted to see more than the village this palace was placed in; she wanted to see what was behind the village walls. They kept her in this village for the whole of her fifteen years, she was turning sixteen this year and she's never been to another village.

They never took her with them every time they went on traveling trips, it isn't fair and to leave her alone with these servants who have tried numerous times to kill her. They told her that she didn't belong here, she wasn't meant to be and that she too weak to be Kabuto's fiancé or the King's daughter.

She was so focused on her thought's she never picked up the sound of the door opening or shuffled feet.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it, it's AU and I'm sorry if they seem OC. I'm trying to make them well them as much as possible.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 1: Three Figures

Disclaimer; Naruto isn't mine, if it were Hinata would have a bigger role.

* * *

**Truly Knowing**

**Chapter 1**

**Three Figures**

"She looks so cute!" Her cat ears twitched at the loud sound and she groaned in pain. Opening her eyes she let a frightened shriek escape her throat when she didn't recognise the three figures looming over her aching body and she would have bolted if it weren't for the pain.

Her cat ears pinned back against her head as she stared up at the three figures; one was a female and the other were males. The female had pupil-less blue eyes which expressed awe and excitement, her white-blond hair was tied back while a long bang covered her right eye and her features were loud and exciting. Her frame was skinny and slender with slender curves.

The first male had slight dark tanned skin with brown-black hair pulled back into a spiked ponytail with bead like black-brown eyes. His features were lazy and intelligent with a small scar running across his left cheek horizontally. His body was lean and muscular if not, not over weight or underweight and his eyes were calculating.

The second male was built largely with muscle, slightly tanned skin with long brown bushy hair and brown eyes that expressed compassion and acceptance. His features were calm and gentle reminding her of a butterfly she had once since. He had light red swirls on his cheeks and a red band keeping his hair from his face.

"What is it?" The large male asked, she shrank back into the bed and pulled the covers higher up. Many thoughts flew threw her head and the feelings of fear were strong. Where was she and who were they? The three figures looked human but that didn't mean they weren't strong.

"It's either an experiment or hybrid but she doesn't appear to have anything _off _with her. So, she must be a hybrid." The tanned male stated eyeing her carefully; she blushed under his calculating gaze and looked away. She noticed she was in a rather simple wooden room with three beds, two doors, a table and a chair.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" The blond asked politely and warily, watching the female hybrid hoping not to scare her. They gasped loudly when the hybrid finally looked up at them with a slight blush across her pale face; pale lavender eyes bright with emotion.

The female hybrid had midnight hair that was waist length, pale flawless skin and beautiful compassionate features. The hybrid was a petite thing slightly muscled skin that wasn't too skinny or too muscled. She two large cat ears on either side of her head and a long furry tail the same colour as her hair. The hybrid's voice was soft and childlike.

"Hinata Hyuga."

They frowned at the last name; they've never heard such a last name before.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka! It's nice to meet you." The blond introduced herself with a sweet yet seductive smile. The tanned male rolled his eyes and sighed loudly muttering troublesome woman.

"Shikamaru Nara and this is Choji Akimicki."The tanned male introduced himself and the large male. Choji gave her a friendly grin and she gave them a little wave making the blond coo at the adorable site.

"What do we do with her?" Choji asked with a frown of confusion.

"Can we keep her?!" Ino asked loudly making Hinata's ears twitch again. The hybrid looked between the three nervously; they wouldn't kill her would they?

"Well, it depends on where her wounds came from and if she has somewhere to be." Shikamaru stated rubbing his chin knowing if he spoke the wrong words the blond was more than likely to jump him. Ino nodded furiously clutching her hands in front of her chest in attempt to look cute to seduce the males into saying yes.

"Do you have a fami-" Choji was hit over the head with a fist and the blond had rage written all over her face before shouting something unclear in the male's ear. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed with worry when the male stalked out the rubbing his head.

"Hinata, who gave you these wounds?" Ino asked softy and Shikamaru began to panic when tears slowly rolled down the hybrid's pale face. The hybrid heard the male walk out the room once the blond whispered something in his ear and she sat at the end of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it, honey?"

Hinata shook her head while she tried to calm herself not wanting to worry the female and wiped her face. The hybrid frowned when she finally felt bandages around the places her wounds are as they began to itch. Ignoring the bandages for now, she focused on the blond who was pouring water into a glass.

"Here, you must be thirsty. You've been asleep for three days, man, you must have been exhausted. You can stay with us if you want, do you?" The blond questioned handing the glass to the hybrid and resisted squealing when the hybrid nodded before drinking the water.

"Good, I'll be able to provide you with whatever you need or want. I'm one of the richest nobles in the land besides the royal family, the Uchiha clan and the Hoakge." Ino noticed Hinata's confusion at the word Hokage and explained before talking about how rich the royal family were.

"_**The Uchiha clan is a family of impatient and powerful demons…" **_Hinata's ears twitched at the voice in her head and kept it in mind, if she was to stay with this blond she was more than likely to meet one of these Uchiha for the blond described how 'hot' and 'sexy' they were. Whatever that meant but by the sound of her voice she was describing them in a good way.

For the next two hours she listened patiently to how amazing these Uchiha and the royal family were however the blond forgot to mention names. Hinata shrugged it off knowing that she could just ask later when the blond was done.

* * *

Second chapter up, I had a lot of spare time so I decided to do chapter 2. I hope i got their personalities right, I'm trying my best.

If your confused right now, everything will be explained later.

Disclaimer; Naruto isn't mine

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Friend

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Truly Knowing**

**Chapter 2**

**Friend**

Opening her lavender eyes, she peered at the three people who took her in and smiled with gratitude. The two males had returned last night with food and Ino began arguing with them that she would be staying. They were reluctant but when Hinata made a move to leave, they quickly agreed as long as she helped them.

She didn't know what she would be helping with but whatever it is, she's more than willing. Hinata knew that they didn't trust her however she hoped they trusted her soon. She was still surprised they hadn't shun her like many others had and they didn't mind her cat features.

"Ah, your awake-" She was about to shriek but a large hand quickly covered her face and she paled in fright in till she saw that it was only Choji. He chuckled and ruffled her hair ignoring her reaction for now.

"Good m-morning, Akimicki-san." She greeted with a shaky smile and a little bow of her head.

"Good morning to you too, Hinata-san. Please call me by my name, there's no need to be so formal." He greeted with a chuckle and glanced toward his teammates with a sly expression. She followed his gaze and giggled softly behind her hand at the sight; Shikmaru had possessively wrapped himself around Ino and pinned her to the bed, they were both sleeping soundly.

"Come on, Hinata-san, let's get some breakfast and leave these two love birds alone." Choji said and opened the room's door for her who responded by blushing and stuttering a thank you, he chuckled and led her down a hallway then a flit of stairs at the end.

They walked past an old man behind a desk and a large wooden door with a nod of acknowledgement. Choji led her to a room with a few tables and chairs; he pulled a chair out for her and laughed at her expression of shock with a blush crossing her cheeks. She thanked him with a smile while he sat opposite her.

An old woman walked up to them and asked if they wanted anything, Choji had ordered for her saying she wanted the same as him. They thanked the women politely and confusion sucked on Hinata's face. Choji noticing this couldn't help but laugh at her again.

"What's the matter, Hinata-san?" He asked with slight worry when she began to hyperventilate and pale. He quickly moved to sit beside; grabbing her hand he rubbed her hand with his thumb while muttering soothing words. After a few minutes she calmed down and strutted an apology.

"I d-don't understand w-why y-you don't s-shun me." She replied curling into herself slightly; Choji smiled and unconsciously tightened his grip on her hand. He noticed that her nails were sharp and slightly pointed like a cat's. Looking into her eyes, he noticed the many emotions swirling in them.

"Just because you're different that doesn't mean you need to be shunned. I can't how well you would fight with your natural abilities, do you fight?" He inquired shifting his seat so he could face her, he didn't want to swap seat in case she started hyperventilate again.

"Yes, I a-also k-know medicine." She said with a light blush and she began to fidget at the attention she was receiving, she liked it.

"Really, who taught you?"

He frowned when she began to hyperventilate again; he managed to calm her down and made a mental not to bring anything that could regard to her past. He also made a note to tell Shikamaru later; they had decided-without Ino knowing-to investigate the hybrid because they had found her buried alive and it could be a lead.

The old woman came with the food and a cup of tea, she told him that it was for Hinata to calm her nerves and give her a little colour. He frowned in confusion about the colour part before realizing that the hybrid was more pale then usual and she was shaking like a leaf.

He watched her drink her tea and was relieved to see colour return to her face. While they ate he explained that she would be helping them with an investigation on a spy lurking around the borders of the land and they had to see what it was after. She nodded in understanding with narrowed eyes of determination.

"D-Do you have any l-leads, Choji-san?" She inquired when he finished explaining and she tilted her head slightly when she met his eyes. He felt heat creep onto his cheeks and he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ah…yea…Oh! Yes, we're heading toward an abandoned barley farm, there are rumours of a shadow walking around there and we think it's the spy because the farm is the closest shelter to the border. There's a problem though." Choji stated with a frown.

"What is it?" She asked, she felt excited that she would be helping them and she would do anything to help. It was a chance to prove that she wasn't weak and useless.

"We don't know where this farm is and we aren't the best trackers for the job."Choji stated with a frown fidgeting with his napkin. The hybrid's face brightened along with a slight flush on her pale cheeks when she heard this; her fiancé had told her that she was the best tracker in the her father's kingdom.

"I'm a tracker, Choji-san."

He looked up with wide eyes and a gaping mouth which caused her to squeak in surprise at his sudden movement. He grinned and muttered something about not asking. He quickly moved toward the room they rented dragging a startled Hinata behind him.

Choji kicked the door open and froze as did she before she squealed loudly with a blush, adverting her eyes from the scene in front of them. The sleeping love birds were no longer sleeping and were doing things she didn't understand properly.

The couple stared at them with wide eyes for a few moments and Choji looked at them questionably. Ino immediately began screaming something about knocking and Shikamaru rolled his eyes with a blush like Ino's. Choji laughed at them then turned away tugging her sharply to follow; his hand was so large and rough compared to hers.

"Bring my pack when you're done." Choji said leading her outside, her ears twitched when she heard Ino shouting at Shikamaru for something and the hybrid finally escaped her shock with a giggled. Choji turned to face her with a grin not bothering to let go of her hand.

"I guess we'll be sharing a horse and a hotel room from now on. It's about time they admitted their feelings, they've liked each other for years. If they didn't admit their feelings in time, Ino would have been married off to someone."

"W-what about the Uchiha, s-she k-kept talking about?" Hinata questioned with a blush settled on her cheeks, her fingers curling around his. Choji thought for a moment while searching his pocket with his free hand and placed some money before the old man with a grin then lead her outside.

There were two brown horses that looked alike and a grey mule. The mule must be for the packs they brought with them and perhaps when they catch the spy. She doubted the spy would get that luxury though; people didn't take kindly to enemies.

Choji helped her climbed on behind him on the horse and the couple walked out lugging bags behind them. She watched Shikamaru tie the bags to the mule with the help of Ino before they got on the other horse. Choji and Shikamaru lead the horses away from the wooden hotel.

"When Ino was younger, she had a crush on the Uchiha heir's younger brother but after he harshly refused her, she finally noticed her teammate." Choji whispered to her softy so that the couple wouldn't hear them, she nodded tightened her arms around his waist.

"We'll find a tracker to help us when we reach a village." Shikamaru stated looking in their direction but Choji shook his head earning a surprised expression from Shikamaru. Hinata noticed that Ino had her head resting Shikamaru's back and her arms were holding him loosely; Ino had fallen asleep rather quickly.

"We don't need to, we have Hinata. She's a tracker."Choji said meeting Shikamaru's eyes, they nodded at each other before Shikamaru turned a bit more to look at her.

"Ino will change your bandages when we stop." He said then looked ahead of himself making his expression passive before she could nod.

"Don't worry they just a bit embarrassed, they'll get over it." Choji whispered to her looking ahead of him, she nodded and rested her cheek against his red armour, watching the trees past them. They were in a deep forest; she only noticed now and scolded herself for not paying attention.

She hoped that she could be of great help and find the farm for them then maybe they'll let her stay with them longer. She also really liked Choji and didn't wish to part ways with him because she had herself her first friend.

* * *

Their ages will be noted later as well as their pasts and other things.

Make of Choji and Hinata what you will. XD

Hope it was good enough to read and thank you for reading.

Please Review or else Ino will scream and Hinata will cry.


	4. Chapter 3: Faking Demons

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

I'm sorry for the long wait

* * *

**Truly Knowing**

**Chapter 3**

**Faking Demons**

_She looked up with frightened pale eyes, the children surrounding her sneered with disdain and disgust. They were all older than her by a few years; she knew that these children were special for her father had picked them to be his future bodyguards. _

_A pained shriek leapt from her bruised lips when one of them landed a well-aimed punched to her stomach, blood seeped from her mouth when she coughed after the attack and stained the marble floor below. Her feline ears twitched at their laughter and she moved to hug her tail. _

_Her vision was blurred black around the edges, her head felt oddly light and everything around her kept spinning. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out when she saw one of the boys raise their fists and closed her eyes tightly waiting for the pain… _

_Her ears flew forward and her eyes snapped open when loud screams of pain, loud cracking sounds and loud thuds echoed throughout the room they had cornered her in. Her lavender eyes landed on a fifteen year old boy with grey hair pulled into a low ponytail and large round glasses. _

_His dark grey eyes looked into hers with a pleased smirk across his pale features; she studied him for any negative emotion and slowly calmed but didn't let down her guard. This boy was a demon judging by the black scar on his neck and she knew that demons were very unpredictable. _

_The boy looked stunned for a few seconds before he regained his composure with a slight red crossing his cheeks but it faded quickly. She knew that this boy was one of the children her father had saved from somewhere and his scent was murky like her fathers. _

"_I'm Yakushi Kabuto, I'm your father's apprentice." The boy introduced, the smirk was still on his face-she noted. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of the room when she glanced at the floor to see half dead bodies lying around and gasped while tears flooded her eyes. _

_She started when she felt strong arms wrap around her small frame and blinked in surprise when she felt wet run down her cheeks. Kabuto began to sooth her by rubbing her back and humming something she heard her father hum before. Letting go of her tail, she clutched his lab coat and buried her face in his chest. _

"_I'll always be there for you, Hina-hime. I'll protect you always, I promise." _

_She didn't bother asking how he knew her name, him being her father's apprentice. She smiled at him when he pulled back with a soft smirk on his lips, he wiped the tears on her pale face and carried her away from the room. _

"_Promise, Kabu-kun?" _

"_Promise, Hina-hime." _

From across the fire, he watched the two females with his light brown eyes as they studied the maps they brought from the village they passed earlier. It was still dark as night when they woke; the three of them had panicked when they noticed the hybrid wasn't in the tent.

They walked out the tent to found her with four plates of breakfast and surrounding by maps. Skikamaru had scowled muttering troublesome under his breathe only to be hit over the head by the blond while she walked past and began eating. The meal was amazing, they thanked her for it and Ino began helping the hybrid with the maps for she wasn't familiar with the land.

"Is she faking?" His best friend suddenly asked from beside him, glancing at him for a moment then turned back to the females. Remembering her behaviour from yesterday and how they found her, he answered plainly.

"No, why would they try and kill their ally?"

"To make it convincing however they had buried her quite deep. She needs to prove she's trustworthy before she can return with us."

"…She had cat ears and a cat tail. What about the prince?"

"She'll need to prove trustworthy first and we'll have to make the king takes our word for it. We don't want the prince to do something similar to what he did to Ino's cat when it was just a few feet from him."

"Ino cried for weeks after that horrible event. She's more attached to Hinata than she was the cat; I doubt she'll want the prince anywhere near Hinata."

"We'll have to make sure the prince doesn't see Hinata. We'll have to deal with that later-"

They jumped in surprise when Ino suddenly leapt to her feet with a bright grin on her slightly tanned features squealing with delight and flapping around maps in her hands. Hinata had a slight blush on her features and Choji couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hinata found it! She found it!" Ino shouted loudly, Shikamaru groaned as if in pain and Hinata giggled softly. Choji laughed this time and clapped his best friend on the back with a silent whisper of words.

"She's all yours, buddy."

Shikamaru gave him a pointed look and the blond rushed around the fire dragging the timid hybrid behind her while she kept waving the maps in her hand. Hinata squeaked when she tripped over a rock only to land against Choji large frame making the male chuckle loudly.

Ino cooed at the scene when Choji held the pale eyed female against him with a grin and a dark blush from the hybrid. He helped her stand properly however didn't let her stand too far from him and Ino gave the map to Shikamaru while excitedly pointing at a red circle on the map.

"Hinata said it's north-west from here." Ino said bouncing on her feet lightly; Shikamaru stared at the map for a moment before nodding.

"We leave now on foot so pack lightly. The horses and mule will stay here, the forest we going to travel though is thick. Let's move."

The four set to work.

A few hours later, they were walking slowly though soot, under and over dead burnt trees. A few bones lay here and there as Hinata lead them thought the dead forest warily. She made sure not to tell them that the bones they had come across were human.

They couldn't see the sky clearly for the taller burnt trees blocked it, only a few rays of sun got though. The burnt plant life was making it slightly hard to breathe because the only thing you could smell was ash. The mist that went up to their knees made it hard to see where they were walking.

Her nose wrinkled at the smell of fear coming of her teammates, she knew that she also smelt like fear but her eyebrows furrowed with worry for Ino. She was worst of all four of them and all of their scent together could attract the attention of the creature reasonable for the bones.

Her ears twitched at the sound of Ino's loud shifting as the blond latched herself on to Shikamaru with a fierce grip and the blonde's trembling as her teeth softly moved against each other. A fast breeze blew past them to their right and they turned sharply to face it.

Her ear twitched wildly at the sounds coming from different directions and she noted that her companions breathing had picked up like hers. The four of them kept turning and twisting in the directions the loud swishing movements came from.

By the smell she could tell it was a demon-two demon and of opposite genders yet for some reason they smelt the same. Demons movements were also the same as they moved like they were one being. She moved closer to her companions so they would hear her.

"There's t-two demon, f-female and m-male. They move l-like they are one b-being all t-together." She whispered softly, she glanced at them to make sure they heard and they nodded in response. The creatures suddenly stopped and they turned to face it.

Amber irises stared at them wickedly and a shudder ran down their spines as they looked at the eyes. They frowned in confusion only seeing one pair of eyes.

A screamed moved through the area.

The creature moved.

XxX

"What do we do now?"

"Lie."

"Leader will tell and he knows when we lie."

"What about a fake?"

"No, he can tell. He says her eyes are different."

"I swear it's more like he's obsessed with her then in love with her."

"Ugh, I know. She's so weak; I don't know what King-sama sees in her."

"They don't look related."

"Their chakra very different, hers is too soft to be like King-sama's hard and murky one."

"I thought everyone's chakra dazzled you, four-eyes."

"Shut up, fish-face!"

"Freak!"

"Guppy!"

"Quit it you two!"

"Whatever."

…

"Eek! Move your hand, fish!"

"Get your stomach out of my face!"

"Get your butt out of my hand, freak!"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

…

"Tell me again why we are in this closet?"

* * *

This chapter was far too short, next one will be longer.

Kabuto is five years older than Hinata in this story, I'm not sure what their real age difference is

The chapter is called Faking Demons because they aren't sure if Hinata is acting and the demons in this chapter

Kabuto is also a demon if you've forgotten

I'm also working on a squeal for Mine, for those who want to know

I'd love it if you guess guess who the prince is and tell me in your reviews

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry again for the wait

Please Review

:D


	5. Chapter 4: Missing Members

Naruto; I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Truly Knowing**

**Chapter 4**

**Missing Members**

"You know what it does to her when we leave her alone like that, Orochimaru-sama?" He questioned his king and master calmly with a fake smirk across his lips however the tone and clenching of his jaw gave him away easily making his king smile.

"My boy, it's about time she learns to defend herself. It's the perfect time because of the mission I sent her two bodyguards on, they'll interfere if necessary. Kabuto, you shall trust in your fiancé's abilities." Orochimaru said with fake pleasant tones and smile. Kabuto noticed this with a frown.

"Is there something your hiding from me, my lord?"

"Not that I know of boy but I do feel like something has gone wrong." The snake demon stated with a frown turning to look out the carriage window, both of them tensed when this feeling of dread slowly washed though them. When the carriage hit a bump on the road, it only angered the two males.

The only time they were willing to share emotions like this was when their princess was involved. Not only was she very important in their plans to make their land bigger but she had surprisingly become precious to them in their hearts which had angered them considerably yet later the two of them noticed it seemed to make them stronger.

They didn't sneer at the idea of having her break down their wall of hard and iron anymore instead they welcomed it strangely. The two of them gladly softened up to their princess however they stern when she ventured around the village or when she asked what were behind the village's walls…or other _things._

They couldn't afford to lose her or the strength she gave them.

The carriage was suddenly stopped and one of the experiments guarding the carriage ran up to the window on his king's side with panic. There was a messenger hawk on his shoulder moved restlessly and the male experiment reeked of panic, worry and fear.

"What's the meaning of this?" Orochiamru tried to ask nicely however the failure of it only made his anger and impatience clearer making the experiment turn a chalky white. Kabuto remained silent while he watched with narrowed eyes.

"Princess Hinata has been reported missing and her personal bodyguards have been found unconscious, my lord." The male experiment stated nervously trying his hardest to cover the fear he felt mostly when his king and his apprentice's faces darkened.

"We leave now!" The king shouted angrily his eyes flashing, the experiment nodded hastily and he didn't say anything on his apprentice's silence as they moved faster toward his the centre of his land where his daughter had been. Whoever had taken his daughter was going to pay dearly, no matter who it was.

He could tell that this news was affecting his student more than he showed and he managed to keep himself from attacking his men. He needed all the men he had to find her if she wasn't in his land anymore; he hoped that his apprentice would stop him from making any rash mistake if his control slipped.

"King-sama, Aburame Shino is here to see you." One of the guards stated from beside the golden throne. The golden throne had red and orange jewels decorated into it in patterns of flame and a red carpet from the large wooden doors to his throne. His queen sat by his side on her smaller throne of sliver with red and yellow jewels also decorated into patterns of flame.

"Good, bring them in." The King ordered with a grin, he looked to his beautiful wife to see her rolling her yellow eyes at him with a soft smirk upon her red lips. He grinned at her while wiggling his blond eyebrows at her making her laugh at him with a slight blush. He stared at her tanned flawless skin and crimson hair causing her blush to deepen.

"Queen Karui Uzumaki and King Naruto Uzumaki, greetings." A young man of sixteen walked up to them with dark shades covering his eyes, his dark bushy brown hair hang slightly in front of his shades and a sea-green jacket hid the lower half of his face with its high collar. The young man bowed his head in greeting.

"Ah, Shino! There's no need for such formalities, what can we do for you?" Naruto asked standing up with a grin on his face, walking down the steps and shook hands with him, the queen walking slowly behind her husband with a hand on her overgrown stomach. The blonde haired king quickly helped his wife down the small fleet of stairs.

"My teammate and I have been discussing this for quite some time; all teams consist of four members. Our team only consists of three members and we would like to request another tracker for our team." Shino said, he watched queen nod in agreement with a smile. He knew that she had explained this to her husband since teams were formed.

"What about the Inuzuka's partner?" The blue eyed king asked with a slight frown, the Inuzuka's partner was a strong male with great sense of smell able to smell someone's strength by their scent. He had a good figure, he was very loyal and he had great strength.

"He has no thumbs." The Aburame deadpanned, the red haired queen giggled and the king could only sigh before chuckling. It was about time one of them approached him about this, he and his wife talked about their team often. The council had even begun nagging him about their team being a member short.

"You know how long I've been waiting for one of you to come and talk to me about this. I'll see what I can do for your team. How's your clan doing?" The king asked with slight worry.

"We're better now, some are just taking longer to heal. I should be going now, good day. Naruto-sama and Karui-sama, good luck with the baby." The young man said with a slight bow before walking out the throne room leaving the queen and king to shake their head behind him.

"Who are going to put on their team?" Karui asked, making back up the stairs with the help of her husband.

"That's the problem; I'll have to confront the Nara heir when he gets back. The boy's a genius just like his father."

"I wonder if our next child would be a genius."

"No doubt, like her mother."

"Not another son?"

He laughed shaking his head at his lovely wife as he scooped her into a hug.

"Shino! What did Naruto-sama say?" A young man with messy brown hair, dark slit-like eyes and red fang markings on his cheeks ran up to the young Aburame who approached at a steady pace and quickly dodged the overgrown dog that leapt at him. The young man grinned showing off canine fangs and his leather jacket shone lightly in the sun.

"He said that he'll see what he can do, I doubt it will be soon because all our already have team expect the prince and the Uchiha heir's youngest brother." Shino stated suppressing a disappointed sigh; it's one of the most things this team of his wanted-another teammate however that's what two other shinobi wanted too.

"I guess, boy, will sensei be glad to hear this tomorrow."Kiba stated with a pleased grin and unconsciously petted his overgrown dog who now sat at his owner's side. Shino frowned from under his jacket as he thought about the situation, the prince and the young Uchiha could have also asked for another teammate for their team also consisted of three members.

"I wonder if our new teammate would be a tracker. Or he could be a taijutsu specialist, or a genjutsu specialist or-"

An amused smirk graced Shino's face when someone suddenly fell from the treetops with a loud cry of pain and crash landed on the Inuzuka. The green thing that had landed on the young pain groaned with pain and slowly rubbed the back of his head. Shino recognized the green thing as Rock Lee.

Lee's black hair was cut into a bowl-cut with a fringe that swept to the sides of his head; he had a black band of leather around his forehead and his huge bushy eyebrows were furrowed in pain. He wore a green jumpsuit with a black belt, black legwarmers and black shinobi sandals.

"Get off of me!" Kiba yelled angrily turning back to glare at the man who had crashed into him. Lee quickly uttered an apology and stood up while helping up the grumpy Inuzuka. The two men dusted themselves off before Kiba tried to land a punch on the green dressed man only to get punched himself in the stomach.

He grumbled and turned away holding his stomach in pain and embarrassment. Lee only chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head and looked to the side to see Shino staring at the two of them.

"Ah, hello Shino and Kiba. I apologize for landing on you, I see you two are enjoying this fine day in the prime of your youth." Lee greeted with a grin, Shino nodded at him and Kiba only growled. The overgrown dog trotted over to him happily with a few barks and he quickly petted the dog.

"Lee, what happened to you?" Kiba asked forgetting his anger when he noticed all the scraps, cuts and bruises on Lee. The large black and blue bruise on the young man's cheek stood out the most. Kiba would have laughed but that bruise was deadly looking.

"Did you speak to the prince today?" Shino suddenly asked walking closer to inspect the wounds and quickly stopping Lee from speaking. The green dressed man sighed loudly then chuckled softly with a slow nod.

"Indeed, I was doing laps around the village and saw the prince standing in ally. He-"

"What was he doing?" Kiba interrupted, Shino turned to glare at him but it went unnoticed by the Inuzuka.

"I noticed that he was staring at something with a kunai ready in his hand, I went closer to see what he was looking at one of the messenger cats. I quickly stopped him, the cat managed to escape but I...wasn't so lucky." Lee explained with a disappointed shrug see as how he couldn't best the prince.

"Man, what is up with that guy and cats?" Kiba asked with a shake of his head, the other two men stared at him.

"Say's the hybrid with dog genes." Shino said flatly with a hidden amused smile and Lee had turned away but his body was shaking as he tried to contain his laughter. The overgrown dog let out a few barks that loudened suspiciously like laughter and Kiba turned to glare at them.

"Stupid bug." Kiba muttered softly however the Aburame heard and began walking toward the dog hybrid. Lee seeing this began to sweat nervously and shift his weight restlessly. The last fight these two got into wasn't pretty and left them in the hospital for weeks. It had taken a while to clean the mess and Lee had discovered the powers of fangirls.

A loud crash was heard a few miles away making the three men freeze as well as the dog and a series of more crashes were followed closely then loud yells of anger and curses travelled through their ears painfully. The four of them unconsciously took a step back from the direction of the noise.

"S-so Lee how d-did you lose the p-prince?" Kiba stuttered taking another step back and they followed with action as fear crawled up their spines with a cruel cold squeeze. Perspiration rolled down their faces and the dog whimpered loudly when the loud noises got closer.

"I-I didn't."

"I-it was n-nice of you to t-tell us."

"I t-think we can discuss this later after we Run!"

They made a mad dash for it.

* * *

An angry Kabuto and Orochimaru is never a good thing, seems Team 7 and Team 8 are missing teammates ;D

I finally managed to make the chapter longer :D

Lee just had too come into the chapter like that and I apologize if anyone is oc, Kiba is a hybrid and Shino is one too but he is half demon and half human

Lee is just human and I'm still deciding on the prince

Thank you for reading and please review

If you review please take a guess on who the prince is before I get more chapters in X3


End file.
